Fix You
by juliagulia1017
Summary: Based on the song by Coldplay. When Hinata is left heartbroken, who will be there to pick up the pieces?


__

I decided to bring together three of my favorite things: the band Coldplay, Hinata and unrequited love. They go together like bitter tea and symphony...

Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto... one very lucky and talented dude. The song is "Fix You"

Songfic...

* * *

**When you try your best but you don't succeed**

An eight year-old Hinata Hyuuga ran home excitedly to show her father the good grade she received on the entrance level exam she took at the Academy. She had studied all through the night and her efforts had paid off. She had gotten one of the highest marks in her class.

Her father could only see the red marks affixed next to some of her answers. 'You missed two,' Hiashi had said then. 'I expect you to do much better than this the next time.'

She was crestfallen.

She bowed her apologies and made her silent exodus to her bedroom where she tore her test into pieces.

**When you get what you want but not what you need**

She was promoted to chuunin status after two failed attempts at the age of fifteen. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't there to cheer her on, but she believed with all her heart that he was there with her in spirit.

There was also the absence of her father, undoubtedly embarrassed that a Hyuuga, the heir, no less, couldn't advance on her first try.

Especially when it was made known that a member of the Branch House had defeated a member of the Main House.

All she had wanted was for her father to encourage her. She realized that she was asking for too much.

Her father had Hanabi now.

**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
**

She lived a worrisome life, one that was burdened most by her inability to shine in the presence of the Hyuuga Clan Head.

She withered under her father's scrutiny.

Most nights she would lie awake in bed and anticipate her shortcomings.

**Stuck in reverse**

**And the tears come streaming down your face  
**

At times she desperately wished someone would hold her when she struggled with the things she feared the most.

She was a failure. She knew from the look in her father's eyes.

'Okaasan, I miss you,' she'd say in the dark. 'I don't know what to do with myself anymore…'

**When you lose something you can't replace  
**

She lived a life of missed opportunities. She didn't know how to accept the fact that she deserved some good things to happen to her. It would all start when she realized she needed to leave home for a chance to grow into herself.

With her teammates' encouragement she had garnered enough courage to ask her father for permission to move into town into a place of her own. Two weeks later, and just shy of her seventeenth birthday, she found a humble apartment. She had smiled a real smile as her friends and cousin helped her move in.

Slowly but surely, she had learned to be confident, to be proud of her accomplishments. She trained harder than ever under the tutelage of Shizune who realized her talent for medicine and Neji, Shino and Kiba had offered to help her practice for the upcoming Jounin trials, having earned the ranking themselves. They each felt she was ready to make the next step.

The three taught her to go after the things she wanted and to trust in her abilities. The years of disappointment were slowly being peeled off layer by layer. Her hard work and their steely resolves paid off in the end when the Hokage Tsunade enveloped her in a big hug and handed her the standard Konoha Jounin vest which she sported proudly.

Naruto had acknowledged her as well. She was practically glowing from the inside out.

They had even accompanied each other on several successful missions. Things were looking up for Hinata.

The day finally came when she bravely walked up to her knight in shining armor and confessed the words she had wanted to utter ever since she first met him:

"Naruto-kun, I like you. I have for a long time."

**When you love someone but it goes to waste **

She had prepared herself in case of his rejection... Nervously she waited for his answer with baited breath...

"Hinata-chan, I never knew... I'm sorry… I don't feel the same way."

**Could it be worse?  
**

But just because she was ready for it didn't make it any less painful. She felt like all the air had been stripped from her lungs.

"I- I- I have to go…"

"Hinata-chan, wait-"

She turned away quickly and fled, ignoring his pleas to stop. She wouldn't let anyone see her in this state.

But someone did. He had been waiting in the shadows hoping for all the best for his Hinata.

And if it weren't for the fact that the love of his life was grieving and needed a shoulder to cry on, he would've beaten Uzumaki Naruto to a bloody pulp.

**Lights will guide you home  
****And ignite your bones  
****And I will try to fix you **

**And high up above or down below **

'I don't feel the same way.'

She ran blindly across the park and fell several times as dried leaves and twigs tangled in her hair. Shallow cuts appeared on her arms, legs and face as she raced through the trees.

She had reverted back to her old ways. Hinata was unsure of what she was going to do.

**When you're too in love to let it go  
**

She felt stupid. Of course he didn't feel the same way. Why would someone like Naruto want someone as plain and shy as herself? She blamed herself for wanting and wishing the impossible. She was such a fool.

Exhausted, she dropped to the floor and looked to the darkening sky as tears pooled down her pale cheeks.

**But if you never try you'll never know  
**

She clawed at her chest. She was suffocating...

"I never want to fall in love again…"

**Just what you're worth **

"Hinata…" he murmured from his position in the trees. He kept his distance, not wanting to startle the woman he had feelings for.

Every time she choked on her tears, a piece of his heart shattered.

He couldn't bear to see her in so much agony. He was upset with Naruto for hurting her. He hated what her father had turned her into. Tears weren't fit for someone so kind and caring. And yet, he couldn't help but realize that the opportunity of a lifetime was within his grasp.

He loved her so much. At first he had been content with having her near him. He had allowed himself to love her from afar for so long. But soon that too, became insufficient. If he couldn't be her first love, he hoped he could be her last.

She deserved to be truly happy.

He wanted more than anything to see her smile again, the way she'd smile for Naruto when he was around.

He prayed that in time she would give him a chance. That was all he was asking for:

A chance to love and to be loved in return.

He decided the time was now or never.

**Lights will guide you home  
****And ignite your bones  
****And I will try to fix you **

**Tears stream down on your face**

**When you lose something you cannot replace**

**Tears stream down your face**

**And I **

**Tears stream down on your face**

**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**

**Tears stream down your face**

**  
****And I **

A rustle in the bushes alerted the young woman to a second presence. Frantically wiping away her tears she pulled out a kunai, got into a defensive position and whispered, "Who's there?"

Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. She looked so forlorn as she dropped her weapon and ran into his embrace, sobbing bitter tears and wetting his shirt. She fell to her knees, dragging him down with her in the process.

"He… he doesn't love me," she gasped. "I…I was so stupid… Oh God... why does it have to hurt so much?"

He continued to hold her as he brushed the tears from her eyes and gently combed the debris out of her hair.

He had dreamed of holding her like this for ages... he wished it could be under different circumstances. But for now he would give her the silent support she would need to get over her broken heart.

"Shh... I promise everything will be alright in the end," he said, stroking her head lovingly. Her sobs had subsided as she fell into a deep sleep in his arms. The day had taken its toll on her.

He looked at his fallen angel, kissed her forehead and whispered into her hair, "I promise I'll be here for you always... because you mean everything to me, Hinata."

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try ****to fix you. **


End file.
